Day of the Body Snatchers
by ZombiesloveMangoes
Summary: Myrnin has never been in his right mind, now he's not in Claire's right mind. Just a flick of a switch could switch around life as it is and cause Claire to see everything in a new perspective.
1. Sugary Mistakes

**Hey ya'll so this was an idea I have mulled around for quite some time I will have a spinoff of this because of NarutoRox because well she Rox let's see if you can guess what the spinoff is going to be about if so and so switched instead of so and so I think it's pretty easy. Well I'm the writer of course it is. Obviously don't follow or fave without reviewing thank you.**

Claire

I walked down the steps with a soda in hand. I took a sip and as I did it was taken from my hand.

"What is this?" Myrnin inspected the contents and sniffed it before taking a sip.

"Hey! It's a soda. Now give it back." He licked his lips and took another long sip. He titled his head back trying to get the last bits of drink out of the can. "Ugh I was going to drink that!" He looked at me his head still tilted back and I saw his eyes dilate. "Oh shit." I mumbled and like a shaken soda he began to buzz around. "Woah woah come here." He bounced from wherever he ran off to and was bouncing in front of me.

"We need to work come on I feel so excited and full of energy come on I am almost done. Let's go." He grabbed my hand speaking a million miles a minute. "I believe this is going to be fun come on here hold this." He handed me a wire while he cut and spliced with precision handy work. "Cut that." He said through a mouth full of stuff. I stared at him and cut whatever it was he held out to me with magical scissors that he placed in my hand. "Good good now a little tweek here and a little tweek there and we're –" He fell. Just dropped to the ground like a windup toy that had run out of twist. He lay there with his eyes closed. I stepped over him and looked at whatever it was he had set on the table. It had a square base with what looked like a claw machine in the middle. Blue lights surrounded it and it hummed slightly. There was some sort of field encompassing the claw and there was a switch on the side. I shrugged know it was a bad idea, but he was going to flick it before lights out and flicked the switch. The claw began to spin at a rapid speed and and electrical energy began swirling around the room. My hair was caught in the wind and it was billowing around my head. I felt and odd tugging and the last thing I remember before falling onto his chest on the floor was two gold light figures with an uncanny resemblance to Myrnin and me.

xXx

I woke up god knows how long later with a pounding head and still on the floor. I took a breath and instantly I knew something was wrong. I was missing the slight weight on my chest and when I moved my legs there was definitely something there that shouldn't. Worst part I was missing the comforting beat of my heart. I shot up throwing whoever was one me off of me and began to pound on my chest. I stopped when I saw my hands. They were pale and bigger than before, yet slender. I saw a fuzzy outline of a body on my lap and focused past the hands and saw my body on my lap. Or somebody's lap. Who – Oh my god. I screamed. I know it wasn't the brightest idea I had, but it was the one that sounded like the best option. My body stirred and looked up at me. My voice even sounded different. It was deeper, smoother, and almost sultry. I began to hyperventilate and knew if what I thought had happened then in this body I didn't need it. My body looked at me for a long moment then down at my body. They gave a smirk and looked back up. I screamed again.

"Stop that." My voice rang in my ears. "There is no need. I can fix it." They stood up and I wasn't used to the speed as I stood up and was dizzy for a minute. I instantly froze. Oh god I hated this. I hated the lack of chest. I hated the lack of space in my pants for obvious reasons being a man now. I hated that my heart no longer beat and worst of all _I was my __**boss**_. Suddenly angered flared and my eyes turned a deep red and my new chompers bit down on my lip. I couldn't hurt my own body, so I was going to hurt his. I began to punch his body all over the pain dull and hardly even noticed even with the excess strength. My body turned around and ran to grab his own hands. "What are you doing? Stop that's my body you are beating up."

"Yes and I refuse to beat up my own, so guess who's getting the punishment. You are." I shook my body off and began to beat his body up again. I looked around for a pair of scissors and found some. He looked at me for a moment then screamed.

"No no don't cut my hair I'll switch us back I promise." I gave a manic smile and pulled a lock away from my head. He got on his knees and squirmed. "No no. God no don't. Give me a day I promise I will fix this. Please don't cut my hair." He looked on the verge of crying and I lost my glee. I put the scissors down and let go of his hair.

"Fine, but one day and no more miss nice girl now a guy." He jumped up and then looked out of the corner of my body's eye. He jumped again and a smile spread wide across his face. He kept jumping and giggling. I couldn't figure out why he was so happy until I really looked at myself. While I lost my chest he gained one. And he was acting like a twelve year old. "Would you knock that off? You child." I growled. He stopped jumping, but continued to bounce and the smile on my body's face kept getting wider and wider.

"Who knew these are so much fun." He reached a hand up my body's shirt and I snapped. I flashed forward and over shot pushing my body, but grabbing my hand.

"Don't you dare." I said through clenched teeth. He shrugged and took my hand out of my shirt. Then gagged.

"Oh you're still dating that Collins boy aren't you." That sounded weird coming from my mouth in these ears. If I could pale I did.

"Oh shit." I stepped away.

"Do not use that language in my body." My voice snapped.

"You have to do exactly as I tell you. Oh I am going to – no you are going to be so dead. You need to go home and tell everybody that you are feeling sick and run immediately to my room. Shane might come up to check on you and all you have to say is 'I have cramps'. Do you hear me? Repeat what I just said." I paced. He rolled my eyes.

"I go home tell everyone I'm not feeling well and run to your room. If Shady comes and checks on me I say 'I have cramps'. Why would he go away if I say that? Do you have an illness I should know about?"

"Yea it's called being a female." I urged begging him to get the picture. He looked at me blankly. I held his hands out in front of me in frustration. "Come on you're a scientist you should know this. If you act your normal bipolar self Eve will understand and tell everyone to stay away. Trust me that's pretty much what it's like." I think I saw recognition dawn in my eyes.

"Oh you mean post menstrual syndrome." I growled and hit his hand to my borrowed face. "Okay I can do that. What about classes or if Shay doesn't leave?" My eyes looked at the ground for a minute then contorted in horror and disgust. "What if he persists on kissing me? I will vomit."

"It's Shane and that's another thing you have to get his name right. Okay? Shane, Shane, Shane, Shane, _Shane_, **Shane**." My eyes rolled.

"Yea yea Shame. Got it."

"'N' not 'M'. Sha_n_e." I tried to get him to say it.

"Whatever. We have to get to work on the machine. And why would you let me drink that? It was as though you shot me full of caffeine." I rolled his eyes.

"It was. And you wouldn't let me stop you." I walked over to the machine and my body followed. We sat across from each other and began to analyze and fix our problem.

**So how did ya'll like it? Good? Bad? Indifferent? Tired and skimmed the whole thing so all of my rambling is just a bunch of blurry words? Tell me below in the review box.**


	2. Oops

**Here comes another glad ya'll enjoyed the other chapter so when I say Eve or Oliver I actually mean the opposite I'm just saying Oliver's body or Eve's body or Myrnin's body or Claire's body simple?**

Claire's Soul

I repeatedly beat my borrowed forehead against the table. "Would you quit that I can fix this."

"That's what you said last time." I growled and coughed. The stinging in my throat burning now. "Where's your water?" He looked at me.

"Why?"I coughed again.

"Your throat burns." I managed.

"You don't need water." He got up and walked over to the little kitchenette and pulled out to blood bags. He tossed them and I reflexively caught them.

"No I am not drinking this." I put them on the table.

"Yes you will or you will drain yourself and this is never going to be fixed." He eyed me and I almost was astonished at the fact that I looked like this to him all the time. I grumbled and grabbed one of the bags. I closed my eyes opening it and holding it in front of me.

"This is for a good cause. This is for a good cause." Before I could regret this entirely, sadly I already did, I brought the bag to my lips and began to drink. I gagged at first, but once it began to go down the burning was gone and the need for more rose up. I opened my eyes and they were blood red. I screamed a little bit still not used to this. "God." I coughed and sputtered and grabbed the other bag. I downed it in seconds this time. My moral felt like killing itself, but Myrnin's moral was only going through the motions.

"There the burning should be gone and my eyes will return back to normal soon." He began to work on the machine once more. After another ten minutes of working he stopped. "I think this is it." He didn't sound overly confident.

"Think?" He nodded and flicked the switch. It hummed again back to life, but I didn't feel the same tugging deep inside me as before. I looked at him. "Do you feel any tugging?" He shook my head.

"No, that's not a good thing." I stared at the spinning claw.

"What if our souls have to recharge. I mean just like this does it probably took a lot of energy to do this." I suggested and he looked at me for a long moment. I felt a weird compulsion deep in his body and didn't understand what it was. I turned off the device knowing it wasn't going to help. "Do you think it works on other people? Since we couldn't possibly hurt anything else." I gave a wicked grin and stopped wondering what the hell composed me to do that.

"Actually that isn't a bad idea. Quick call up Shreve." I checked my pockets then frowned. "Oh and Oliver."

"Give me my phone." He patted my pockets and I walked over sighing. I reached into my back left pocket and he jumped.

"Carefully you're ticklish." He giggled and I unlocked my phone with a sideways glance at him. I dialed Eve's phone and she answered.

"Yo kinda at work got a few seconds, whatcha need?" I heard the coffee shop around her.

"You're at Common Grounds?"

"Myrnin why do you have Claire's phone?"

"He doesn't that's the problem." I heard her walk away from the noise.

"Well Claire you are doing a damn good impression of him." I growled.

"No I need you and Oliver down here now." She scoffed.

"Fine, fine how about you tell him I doubt he'll listen to me. Oliver!" I heard her yell away from the phone. "Telephone!" She said in a high voice. I heard grumbling on the other side of the line then something of a hello.

"What?" He snapped.

"I need you to get down here with Eve now. It's life or death." Okay that last part was a little drastic.

"Myrnin what kind of joke is this?"

"It's not a joke and it's not Myrnin." I almost yelled.

"Then who?"

"Come down here and find out for yourself or I will come down there and forcibly drag you here." I said through clenched teeth. He made a grunting noise and hung up. Minutes later a portal opened and Oliver stepped through, Eve looked very cautious and I walked over momentarily forgetting I was Myrnin and stopped. "Claire, get your friend Shreve." My body looked back confused then caught on.

"Come on he won't hurt you I promise." My body reached in and grabbed her pulling her through. I walked over to the machine and before anyone could protest, but after the portal was closed and locked, I flipped the switch.

"Claire what is – ow that hurts." Seconds later they both she and Oliver fell to the floor. There were the same golden light figures that looked exactly like Oliver and Eve floating out and standing still looking around before being almost sucked into the opposite's body. Once they were all settled Eve stirred. She sat up and a very sour and disgusted look consumed her face. "Oh god why am I female?"

Eve's Soul

I woke up feeling instantly terrible. I stood up as Claire began to explain what happened. Well to her at least.

"Myrnin and I switched souls you see? And we needed to know if it was us or everyone who came into the general vicinity of the machine. And you were the test dummies part two." Myrnin held up two fingers. Oh wait that's not Myrnin anymore is it? I stood looking down at Myrnin. Well it wasn't really Myrnin it was Claire in Myrnin's body. How she explained that to Shane the world may never know. I looked around and saw that I was taller than I had last seen Claire. I never stood this much taller than her.

"Claire you bet -." My voice was different. It was deeper. The hell? I looked down at myself and scream in the most girlish man scream I have ever heard. "Get me out! Get me out! Get me out NOW!" I had figured out why I was taller. The hard way. Claire replied.

"Yea I would if I could, but do you think I want to stay in Myrnin's body for much longer?" She waved her hands in a grand gesture.

"But at least it's not Oliver!" I screeched at the top of my lungs. "Ew ew ew ew I take back all of those things I said about being a man. Please get me out please please please. Well at least now I can say Oliver _has _a soul." Claire's body wondered over. He growled, but it just looked unnatural in my body.

"Alice we are trying." Alice. Did he just call me Alice?

"You are so lucky you are in Claire's body right now, or I would have pushed you through the wall."

"If somebody would kindly explain to me why in the _hell _I am in a woman's body?" Said me in a very irritated voice. Oh god no.

"_Oliver get out of my body and take yours __**back**_!" My body looked down and cringed with a sour face. "Claire imma kick your ass!" I lunged at her Myrnin's body faster not at all used to the speed. Myrnin's body reacted and moved to the side whilst grabbing my borrowed body and holding me there. I slashed at her, but I didn't have my usual skulled nails and I barely scratched her. I struggled and heard whispers behind me.

"Is this what it looks like when we fight?" It was Claire's borrower. Oh yea super hearing.

"Hey remember _we_ have the borrowed bodies that have _super hearing_. Yes this is what you look like." I panted not really needing the breath, but it was a habit you know for the people who actually needed breath. And the people who were really people. Despite her firm hold on me I began to shake violently. "God get me out please. Claire. Why would you do this?" I began to cry.

"Oh god she's going to make me look like a cry baby." My eyes tinged red and I hated it.

"Shut up! Or I'll cut your hair, burn down your shop, and only eat the minimum blo –" I totally forgot about the blood part. I convulsed. "-od for you to survive." He cringed back. I sniffed. "That's what I thought." I didn't know who to turn to anymore, so I closed my eyes. "Please somebody fix this or hell will be raised! In the meantime I am not leaving here looking like this." I flashed over on accident and hit the wall. "Damn it! I hate being a borrowed vampire." I just fell back not bothering what I lay on and stayed there. I lifted a finger up and pointed around the room. "You fix this all of you do it now I have a husband to go back home to." I giggled at the context. I pointed to where I thought my body was. "You touch _anything_ and your ass is mine when we get reversed back." I put my hand down and took a deep breath. This is going to be one long ass day.

Myrnin's Soul

Well this was fun. We have a temperamental Goth girl. Over dramatic coffee shop owner. Brainiac vampire scientist. Then me. A five foot three teenage girl. Now where's the punch line. Granted I've always wondered what it would be like to be female I often contemplate what I would do. And work on going back into my other body was not what I had in mind. But I did like to bounce. That was like living in a bouncy castle. I did it when my body wasn't looking. Although my back was beginning to hurt and I didn't understand why. After watching Oliver's meltdown and Shreve's sudden hate of the world Claire and I began to work on the machine. It worked now all that we needed was to recharge out souls hopefully when ours are done Shrink and Oliver's won't be and we will switch safely back whilst we wait for theirs to recharge then they will safely change since ours just did and we haven't charged up yet and toss the machine in a fiery pit never to be seen again. Sadly my plans never went that smoothly.

"How long do you think it takes to charge?" Claire in my body asked.

"Minutes, hours, days, months, ye-" I tried to answer.

"Don't you dare say years." A finger points in my direction and I hold up my hands.

"We could try, in the meantime, making a shield or a seeing eye so you can target only certain people." My body turned looking at me.

"That would be fun. Like on an x-ray you were a lead tunic to make sure they only get a certain shot." I nodded and snapped her fingers.

"Yes that's perfect. A way to make your soul invisible." A groan came from the floor.

"Oh joy. I can do that it's called middle school." Oliver's body borrower wailed.

"Sorry Eve we can't use Monica as a shield. You wouldn't want to be in her body now would you?" My body said. She gagged on the floor and splayed her hands out taking up much more room.

"Oh quit whining look at the bright side in this." She slowly rose and turned her head to look at me.

"I am damned Oliver. Tell me one thing I should be happy for." She glared. I honestly couldn't think of anything. "Exactly." She fell back to the floor.

"At least you aren't a woman." Oliver grumbled. He had been oddly quiet during this whole situation.

"In fact I would rather be a woman. It's rather enjoyable." I said and got a dirty look from both Oliver's body and mine.

"Oh you just wait. What's today? The seventh? You got four days and then you are going to wish you never said that." I titled my borrowed head. Both mine and Oliver's body waved a hand in dismissal. I looked back at that girl's body and they shrugged their shoulders.

"Come on we need to get to work." I walked over to my body and to the lab table. We began to construct the jackets that would single out who would trade souls. If it didn't work it wasn't like this could get any worse. I was probably going to eat those words. Eventually the other two came to watch us fascinated.

"Claire I am probably never going to say this again, at least outside the comfort of crazy, you two really are cute together." We continued to work.

"Thank you." We both replied.

"Needle." I nodded handing hit to her and she began to stitch up the ends and held it up. "What do you guys think?"

"Couldn't be worse than being in Oliver's body for much longer." My body nodded and threw the jacket at Oliver's body. I threw the other one at the other girl. She caught it looking at it disgusted.

"This better not cause me harm." He looked at his original body.

"Shut it and put the damn jacket on." My body snapped and I turned.

"Ready?" Claire nodded and I flicked the switch again. The whirring began. A slight tug started somewhere deep in her gut and worked its way until I felt woozy and fell to the floor. I saw my body do the same before I slipped into the realm of unconsciousness.

**So here's two I hope ye liked it. It took a little longer than I wanted it to but that's the price of perfection. Time, Sweat, Tears, Some Blood. **


	3. Mega Oops

**Sorry this took so long it has just been a rough week well past few weeks**

Claire

Oh how good it felt to be back in my original body, but that meant something else had to have gone wrong. Nothing goes smoothly with Myrnin's plans. When I awoke I looked around and Myrnin, the real one, looked up as well a little bewildered.

"Good?" I asked getting my breath back. I held up two thumbs.

"Yea, yea good." He says softly looking around a bit excited. He returned the thumbs. I crawled over, not trusting my legs quite yet, and punching his arm.

"Next time you want to switch souls, ask me ahead." I smiled.

"Well I don't remember pressing the button on the machine before passing out so…..I think that is all your fault." He pointed both index fingers at me whilst sprawling out his spider like legs and shaking his hair slightly.

"Quit deflecting." I smack his chest playfully for good measure and unsteadily gathered myself to try and stand. I got to my knees and almost stopped shaking. Myrnin was already standing and looking around. I tried to stand up, but as soon as my knees left the ground I fell forward. I would have biffed it, but Myrnin grabbed my arms last second and I was pressed into his chest.

"Are you steady, Claire?" He asked sounding worried. I nodded looking up.

"Yea I think." I took a deep breath as he looked down his eyes shining in what little light there was in the room. He carefully lifted me up until I was on my feet and steady, but didn't let me go. I didn't know if I wanted him to though. He looked down at me and I looked up at him. It was almost captivating. I searched his eyes and face for any emotion. We would have possibly stayed like that forever if someone hadn't cleared their throat.

"Would you two get it over with?" It was Eve. Or pretend Eve depending on how you looked at it. With an almost audible snap our moment was over and I whipped around to where the voice was coming from. Eve's body had her arms crossed over her chest and leaning on the wall. A very Oliver pose.

"Your silence is missed, Eve." I dragged out the name. Her body growled, but somehow how it just made me want to slap her for even attempting that. There was mumbling from the floor somewhere around us.

"Did it work because I want out of this cold, dead, male body and back into my warm, alive, female body thank you _very_ much." Oliver's body dragged itself off the floor and I felt sympathy for the real Eve having to deal through that. It wasn't like I was having much more fun.

"I would give you a hug, but I wouldn't want to give Oliver a complex." I hadn't realized, despite Myrnin letting me go, we hadn't moved an inch from our spots. I cleared my throat and took a step back. I didn't look up at his face, for I knew it would have been hurt.

"Don't worry about it. He's got enough as it is."

"Does this mean we can proceed with this reverting back? Because as much as I _enjoy_," He literally was dripping in sarcasm. "Love being in this body, I would like to get back to the shop and make sure I haven't been robbed by now." Oliver's body moved its hand so it looked as if it was talking with him. Mocking him.

"Always about you." Soon the lips formed that held the mocking hand.

"You still work for me and if that has any consolation to you foul human than you will stop that this instant." Somehow a human telling a vampire what to do, unrelated to the circumstances, just didn't seem to have the same I-can-snap-your-neck-if-you-disobey-me feel about it.

"Alright you two knock it off we will try again once we know you have….recharged." I put up both hands fending them off of each other.

"How do you know when that is?" I looked back at Myrnin.

"Four hours." He said looking up from the floor with his hands behind his back.

"What!?" They both said at the same time.

"That is the time from when Claire came in, helped me finish, turn it on, switch, fix it, then switch back. And it's been," He closed his eyes thinking. "Two and a half." They seemed to deflate or at least calm their initial shock.

"Fine fine two and a half hours doesn't seem so long does it?"

xXx

It was. Oliver and Eve bickered like an old married couple, minus the married part. Myrnin and I ended up popping some popcorn, I made sure it wasn't going to kill me, and watched the show. We interjected our comments as we felt they needed. It was impossible to get them to stop. There was no way they would stop. We attempted and failed. I reached in the bowl once more and grabbed the last few pieces.

"If they kiss I'm going to barf, and I just had a ton of popcorn." Myrnin and I giggled. They shot evil glares our way, which produced another round of bickering.

"Not even a possibility _ever_." Eve's mouth formed the words, but all I heard was Oliver. Scoffing came from the other patron of the fight.

"Not like you've gotten any since the medieval ages." Back and forth they went. And I thought cats and dogs fought. They made them look like child's play. Myrnin leaned in close to my side to whisper into my ear.

"Should I tell them they have been able to switch for the past forty five minutes?" His cool lips brushed my ear. I gasped poking his chest.

"As much as I would love to see this finish, I doubt it ever will, your floor is really uncomfortable. My butt's numb." To emphasize I rubbed my lower back and thighs.

"What!" Oliver's head whipped around. "Forty five minutes! You are so dead!" He ran forwards and both of our eye brows shot up. Vamp hearing. Totally forgot. He growled and Myrnin and I in sync jumped up dodging him as he over shot and hit the floor. Again.

"Eve?" He didn't move. "If it makes you any better…It was Myrnin's fault." I smiled and he put his hands to his chest offended. I waved him over to the machine and grabbed the jackets off the pegs. I tossed one to him blindly knowing he'd catch it. I put mine on and it felt like I was wearing those lead vests at the doctor's office for x-rays. I trudged the rest of the way to the machine. Myrnin acted as if it was just a windbreak. Which to him it probably was. He moved his head as if to inaudible music and looked at me once I finally stood beside him on the side of the table.

"Would you like to do the honors?" I gave him a look. I grabbed his hand and we both pressed the button at the same time. In midsentence both of them dropped to the floor and the gold shimmering light I had seen before appeared. I felt my eyes get heavy and I saw Myrnin's do the same as if by compulsion of the machine. We slowly drifted to the floor and the last thing I remember was being cradled in Myrnin's arms so I wouldn't hurt myself on the way to the floor.

xXx

I woke up first out of all of us and I sat up looking around under the table. I shrugged off Myrnin's arms reluctantly and put my hands on either side of his abdomen. I hovered over him looking around once again to make sure everyone else was still unconscious. When my eyes circled back to my current position Myrnin's eyes were open. I took a quick, sharp breath. He looked like he was trying to process what was going on.

"I think it worked." He looked around confirming my guess. He eyes came full circle and came to rest on mine again. I felt that trance once again and hadn't realized his hands were ensnaring me closer to him. I didn't hear protest. I didn't want to, frankly. It felt like my heart was beating out of my chest and I knew for sure he could hear it, or feel it from our current position. I don't know what would have happened had I not heard the cry of protests come from the other side of the room.

"God dammit!"

"You said this would work!"

"Oh sick am I Oliver?"

"Eve I love you but I don't want to be you." Again we were snapped out of our reverie and brought back to the present. Myrnin and I looked over to the other side of the room. Eve, Oliver, Michael, and Shane all staggered around each other like cats out of surgery. Flailing arms and unsteady legs filled the air.

"What?" Myrnin and I said at the same time.

"Oh there's Claire. What are you doing down their?" Oliver walked over.

"Who are you?" I hurried to gently pry Myrnin off of me.

"Shane?" I tilted my head to the side. I stood up and looked past him.

"Why did you and Michael come down here?" What were they doing here?

"It was late and both you, Eve, and Oliver were MIA." He said as if it was obvious. "So we came here."

"Oh thank you. Anytime some persons of your posse goes missing you come straight here. I'm honored." Myrnin did a sarcastic bow and I hit the back of his head on his way up. "Hey!"

"Not helping. That is not the problem. The problem is that there are two _extra _people here that _shouldn't be_." I motioned to the still staggering bodies across the room. "Alright roll call. Eve!" Shane's body waved his hand. "Michael!" Eve's body waved her hand. "Oliver!" Michael's body gave a cold stare. "And Shane." I said pointing to Oliver's body. I turned back to Myrnin. "This is going to be a long night."

**Hey guys I hoped you liked it I lost inspiration for this one, so just use your imagination for what happens next (not that imagination sickos) also I will have the AU for this one I think you will love it **


End file.
